


Pies Galore

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spn_bigpretzel Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a small challenge going on at spn_bigpretzel that inspired 5 little drabbles:<br/>Table # 6 HEADACHES ~ Prompt: Indigestion</p><p>Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/34269.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies Galore

A Winchester had a healthy appetite. It came with the name. It didn’t matter how old, small, tall they were, you put a full plate in front of them and it was getting cleaned up. No one ever talked about leftovers, about meals too spicy, sweet, big.

 

Of course, that was before John saw his eldest attack the Pie eating record in this small town. The pies here were monsters, in their own right; filled with fruits none of them could spell and probably never ate in a natural state.

 

So John readied himself to deal with Dean’s first indigestion.


End file.
